


The Prince and the Demon.

by Nikita96



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awe at First Sight, Demon!WWX, First Meetings, First work - Freeform, Lan Zhan is very pretty ok?, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, Prince!LWJ, The title is very literal, What am I doing?, demon!weiwuxian, is that a thing?, it should be, it's 2am, prince!lanwangji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita96/pseuds/Nikita96
Summary: In a desperate effort to help his brother and Kingdom, Lan Wangji calls upon an ancient creature whose powers and nature are unknown.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 121
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt; Write a 100-word story in the fairy tale genre. It's about a beast and should include a bottle of whiskey. Also, use the sentence 'How do you feel?' Bonus prompt: Your story involves a damsel in distress.
> 
> But this is more than 100 words. IDK if this falls in a fairy tale genre. There is no beast but there is a demon. No whiskey. The sentence was not used either. There is no damsel in distress but there is a Wangji in distress.
> 
> ...... I have no idea how this even came about at this point.

Lan Wangji barricaded the doors of the throne room as the battle outside raged. Uncle Qiren and Father were currently gravely injured and hidden away in a secret room under the care of Healers. Things were looking bleak even with their soldiers and Xichen-ge fighting bravely. The Kingdom of GusuLan was outnumbered and overwhelmed. The Kingdom, despite having a strict academic and physical education, focused on keeping the peace between Realms and were consulted for their fairness and sense of justice when dealing with difficult aspects of morals and ethics.

This trait had been exploited by the Kingdom of Qishan Wen. They had entered their realm under the guise of seeking advise for punishment regarding a supposed crime but instead, they’d come armed with swords and malice. 

The palace doors had been locked hastily as the alarms rang and Lan Xichen had pushed Wangji back inside the palace at the last second. Insisting he be kept safe and away from the battle. His brother really did worry too much. 

But he had held faith, as a Prince capable of magic (something only he’d gotten from his late half-Fae mother), Lan Wangji believed in prayer. After all, it was how his magic worked. Then his Father was brought in, barely able to breathe on his own, and his Uncle had soon followed with a sword pierced deep in his abdomen. Now just his brother was left and Lan Wangji refused to let anything happen to the only person who could understand him.

He slashed across his palm with an athame he kept on himself at all times and began to draw an array from the depths of his memory. It was supposed to summon a powerful creature, something so old and ancient that Lan Wangji could never find out whether it was good or evil from the many texts he’d read about it. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he had to try.

_For Xichen-ge._

Once the array was complete, he bowed his head and brought his hands in prayer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes narrowed in annoyance as the Forbidden Realm’s Leader felt a tug at the back of his mind. It had been a good few centuries since anyone had had the audacity to call on him. The Demon decided to ignore it. Experience had taught him that people were quick to give up soon enough as long as he didn’t respond. Wei Wuxian had had enough of the scheming world outside of his Realm. He may have characteristics of a Demon but he was not a pawn in others’ power games.

However, quite a few minutes had passed and the summons only grew stronger.

 _“This one is incredibly stubborn,”_ the Demon huffed in annoyance.

Ignoring the summons was proving to be harder and harder as time went on. Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure whether the Summoner was talented or he was getting too old. So, out of curiosity, he decided to meet this persistent individual. 

He appeared in the middle of the array with an explosion of heat and fire. The Demon looked around the room and his eyes fell on the silver throne. 

_Hmm, Royalty then._

The room was big and bright, heavy white drapes hung from the ceiling and a single light blue cloud decorated its middle. Wei Wuxian noted that the room mostly compromised of the two colours with gold thrown in for trimmings. A completely contrasting colour palette from his black and red robes. His eyes then fell on a lone figure kneeling on the ground, head bent and hands folded in prayer. He almost let out a laugh at the irony of it all.

Summoned through prayer. He was really getting old. The ritual wasn't unheard of but it rarely worked.

His Summoner, finally acknowledging his presence, looked up and Wei Wuxian felt the axis of his world shift. Before him was the most beautiful creature the Demon had ever laid his eyes on since his birth three millennia ago.

He was dressed in light blue robes, edges outlined with silver clouds and perfectly matching his surroundings. His forehead was adorned with a matching ribbon and a silver crown sat delicately on his head. Long and thick ebony hair fell around him in soft waves with silver thread and pearls woven in, making it seem that the moonlight itself had gotten lost between the dark strands and refused to find its way out. His skin was so pale that it seemed as if a single touch would bruise it.

But what drew the Demon’s attention more than anything else were the bright eyes widened in shock. Expressive and the colour of liquid gold. Framed by long wispy eyelashes and delicate eyebrows, the warm eyes sat on an elegant face with high cheekbones and a straight nose. 

They captured Wei Wuxian and refused to let go. 

His lips were a perfect bow and plush. Wei Wuxian idly wondered if their soft petal pink colour would bloom into a noticeable red if kissed hard enough.

Wei Wuxian smiled to himself.

_This one is mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! You guysss! Thanks for all the love!! I honestly didn't think so many people would enjoy it! I initially didn't have plans to have more than one chapter but by the end, I fell in love with the idea and we need more soft LWJ content! So here's chapter 2! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be or how regular the updates will be buuuut I hope you enjoy the experience!!

Lan Wangji was still looking for words as he stared at the… Being he had summoned. He wasn’t sure what exactly he’d hoped would come to his aid but a Demon with red eyes, black sclera and curled black horns on his head was definitely unexpected. He watched as his possible ally walked towards him from the centre of the array.

As he neared, Lan Wangji found himself noticing more of the Demon’s features. He was tanned and had a ruggedly handsome face. His broad shoulders looked sturdy and his gait screamed confidence and strength. He had black hair that fell around his waist and half of it was held with a crimson ribbon at the back. The robes were as black as a moonless night and red petals decorated it. The petals grew from numerous to scarce in number as Lan Wangji’s eyes ran up the towering length of the man now directly in front of him. Lan Wangji did not miss the slight smirk on his face either.

The Demon reached out his hand and Lan Wangji tried to stay as still as possible as claws morphed into fingers. They slid along his cheek before cupping it and Lan Wangji felt his breath stutter as the thumb softly stroked his cheek. He knew his eyes were wide in shock and a blush probably covered his ears. He didn’t know what was happening but his confusion needed to be ignored for now. Every second he delayed in asking for help meant one step closer to his brother being gravely injured. He parted his lips to convey his pleas to the Demon when-

“What is your name, little peach blossom?”

The sound of his voice was low and held a note of command under it. The compliment settled inside him and Lan Wangji was now debating if his blush was covering his cheeks as well. He slightly bowed his head in politeness and introduced himself.

“I am Lan Zhan, courtesy name Wangji, the Second Prince of GusuLan. I apologise for summoning you abruptly, however-” He cut himself off as the Demon tilted his head, afraid that he had offended him somehow.

But the Demon only smiled at him and got on his knees so they were eye-to-eye, red piercing into gold. Lan Wangji’s heartbeats increased in frequency and he knew for sure that his face was now completely flushed. The close proximity and touch of the Demon left him flustered but also pulled him in. He felt vulnerable but safe, wary but comforted, uneasy but also charmed.

The hand on his cheek moved further up so the fingers now slightly teased his hair and the Demon spoke once again;

“Tell me, Prince of GusuLan, why did you summon me?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ah, he blushes beautifully_

Wei Wuxian found himself falling deeper into the Prince’s aura as he admired the ample amount of pink covering dainty ears and soft cheeks.

 _No_ , he corrected himself, _The beautiful peach blossom’s name was Lan Zhan._

Every subtle action from Lan Zhan drew his attention and for the first time in centuries, he was willing to lay everything at a person’s feet. As long as the Prince was his, Wei Wuxian would rage wars and challenge Gods to please him. But first, he will deal with Lan Zhan’s current problem. He watched carefully as a range of emotions flitted in those honey pools; relief, concern, distress, fear.

“Xichen-ge, “ Lan Wangji began in that sweet, melodic voice of his, “My brother, please save him. We were attacked by the Wens and brother is fighting outside the gates by himself!”

Wei Wuxian took in the tears that welled up in Lan Zhan’s frantic eyes and the fists that clenched at the sleeves of his robe. A storm raged within Wei Wuxian. The Wens sure were quite bold, making his beautiful Prince so frantic and upset.

_This won’t do, this won’t do at all_

Wei Wuxian gave into his urges and cupped Lan Wangji’s face in his hands. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and touched his forehead to Lan Wangji’s, allowing himself to soak up the sensations running through him from their closeness. He was aware that this sudden desire to own and possess the beauty threw all of his years of guidelines out of order but he didn’t care. He’s never wanted anything as much as he wants this Prince and **nothing** will keep him away. He looks into Lan Zhan’s eyes and whispers softly;

“I am Wei Ying, courtesy name Wuxian, Leader of the Forbidden Realm. I will save your brother. However, even from the prettiest creature in all the land, I require an exchange. Payment for my services. What can you offer me, Lan Zhan?”

Wei Wuxian threw his bait and waited, hoping for the words he wanted to hear.

“Anything you want.”

Satisfaction filled the Demon and he locked his hands behind Lan Wangji’s neck.

“Remember your words, my Lan Zhan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know where I'm going with this?  
> No, no I don't. I'm basically writing whatever I want hoping it'll somehow fit into something that resembles a plot you guys can enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for reading and once again, comments are welcome~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Big Brother Lan's turn to shine.

As his sword plunged into another red and white clad body, the Crown Prince of GusuLan realised he was _**dangerously close**_ to nearing the end of his rope.

They’d let the Wens enter their home for counsel, despite rumours floating around of their power-hungry nature, and were repaid for their kindness and impartiality in blood and death. Lan Xichen was angry. He was angry and terrified.

They’d been able to hold off the Wen forces and Lan Xichen had been hopeful that they’d be able to drive these invaders out. Father and Uncle had also joined the battle so their chances looked favourable to him.

But then his Father and Uncle had been both overwhelmed and Lan Xichen found himself incharge of the soldiers. Every second pushed them back and the danger of the palace doors being broken down increased. Lan Xichen’s panic knew no bounds. There was something very precious behind those doors.

If he fell.

If he lost here.

If the defences fell and the doors opened.

_Then A-Zhan--_

Lan Xichen stopped his train of thought. Wangji wasn’t weak. Quite the opposite, and with his magic, his little brother was a force to be reckoned with. But Lan Xichen had still decided to ignore Wangji’s look of betrayal (and the pang in his heart at his brother's expression) when he’d pushed him back behind the doors at the very last second. Wangji’s battle prowess was one thing but, if the rumours floating about QishanWen’s King’s tendency to collect beauties was true, one look at his little brother and the Wens would _never_ back down from trying to take over GusuLan.

Wen Chao and Wen Xu would waste no time in sending their father a message and if Wen Ruohan were to appear, then Lan Xichen would truly be powerless.

It was often said that the two brothers could easily be twins if their natural countenance were to be ignored but the elder brother knew, Wangji had a magnetism about him that drew people to him. Lan Xichen held accountable the active Fae blood in Wangji.

_But not just people; small animals too._

Lan Xichen allowed himself a smile while parrying a strike. A picture of his brother surrounded by white fluffy rabbits and blue songbirds in their garden flashed in his mind, a peaceful smile graced the Second Prince’s face. It gave Lan Xichen the strength to shout orders and encourage his men. Because it was that smile he was protecting. Those peaceful and fond moments they shared and cherished.

After their mother had died, Wangji was all Xichen had, and he knew the same was true vice versa. They’d had their Father and Uncle but, one was always grieving and the other too busy trying to keep the Kingdom running. For the longest time, Wangji and Xichen only had each other, and that suited them just fine.

Then Xichen became of age and slowly, the family dynamic got somewhat better. However, by then Xichen and Wangji had formed a bond that only true brotherhood could forge. Always in sync with each other’s moods and actions.

Which also meant that Lan Xichen knew Wangji would not just sit and twiddle his thumbs when their Father and Uncle were gravely injured. He just hoped he wouldn’t do anything reckless and would wait until reinforcements from QingheNie arrived.

But maybe he’d spoken too soon. Or not soon enough. Lan Xichen felt the low thrum of electricity that accompanied Wangji’s summons run through the air. The members on the battlefield must’ve felt it too as they froze for a second. The Lan soldiers, who were familiar with this feeling from when their Second Prince was a child and would unknowingly summon a wide range of animals and items, threw a quick glance at the palace and then at Xichen.

However, Lan Xichen felt something else underneath the current. It felt ominous, dark and dangerous... but also calm?

Confused and worried, Lan Xichen grimaced as he discarded two more Wen soldiers.

_Oh didi, what have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the brotherly bond I was trying to convey was noticeable!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points to the sky*  
> LOOK! A PENGUIN!
> 
> *Throws a chapter and runs off*

Wen Xu ran through the carnage around him. A hauntingly flitting melody seeped through the courtyard of GusuLan’s castle, a man dressed in black weaving the tune between dead bodies, strengthening and manipulating them to turn the tides in favour of the Lans. Wen Chao had already fallen on the sword of the second Prince of Gusu and what a surprise that had been.

The firstborn of QishanWen remembered the taste of victory heavy in the air as his brother had pushed the Crown Prince of GusuLan almost to the Palace door. His sword was raised and ready to strike down Lan Xichen when a bright red light flashed accompanied by the sound of thunder and Wen Xu saw a white blade protruding from his brother’s back and then it was swiftly withdrawn. Wen Chao fell back and Wen Xu had to hold his breath when faced with the Second Jade of Lan, face cold and stoic.

_But oh so beautiful._

Wen Xu remembered the blazing gold eyes, resilient and strong. The smear of blood on his face a sharp contrast to his pale skin reminded him of blood on snow. The unbound hair glittering in the wind made Lan Wangji look fierce and added substance to the protective stance he took in front of his brother. He had to commend the Prince; he himself had abandoned his own the moment a shrill note rand out and the corpse littered on the ground rattled to action. A quick look had brought the man in black to Wen Xu’s attention. 

_This man is dangerous._

A menacing aura surrounded him and his eyes glittered red. He played his song from the watchtower above the palace gates and the dead responded, dancing to his music. They slashed, tore and clawed at the Wen army, their numbers dwindling quickly. His last view of the Kingdom of GusuLan was of the captivating eyes of the Second Prince as he drew his brother and remaining soldiers into the Palace. Knowing that no more could be done for today, Wen Xu had ran through the fight between the dead and living and, finding a reprieve from the madness, activated his transportation talisman. 

They had lost but he had come across valuable information. The Flute Man aside, news of Lan Wangji was sure to brighten his Father’s sour mood from the loss.

Wen Ruohan had been expressing, quite vocally, his displeasure on how the beauties of his harem were too conventional. 

_And a cloud is anything but conventional._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you for reading and sticking with my sporadic updates! I have a general idea as to where I wanna take this but all my mind has trouble actually piecing it together (as you can probably tell with how rushed this chapter is). Ideas, comments and general interaction is highly appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this. Suggestions for improvements are appreciated!  
> I kinda wanna continue it too so I would appreciate feedback!


End file.
